


"I never stood a chance, did I?"

by PentoPaper23



Series: Iron Heart Series [1]
Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23
Relationships: Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: Iron Heart Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541944
Kudos: 36





	"I never stood a chance, did I?"

“I love you”, Tony whispers into her hair as he pulls her naked body tight against his own. Pepper sighed sinking into his touch, running her hands up and down his naked back.

“I never stood a chance, did I?” she says softly her breath making his neck break out in goosebumps. Tony laughed and rolled so he was on top of her, reaching up he brushed the hair out of her eyes and cupped her face between his big warm hands.

“Neither did I,” he says softly lowing his lips to hers.


End file.
